Rain Over Me
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |difficulty = Easy (Classic)https://youtu.be/AFQ6dZPIaoQ Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 2 (Extreme Version) |dg = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Solo (Classic/Extreme Version) |pc = Classic Red (Bar) |gc = Classic Extreme Version |lc = Classic Red |pictos = 158 (Classic) 206 (Extreme Version) |dura = 3:38 |nowc = RainOverMe RainOverMeALT (Extreme Version) |perf = Classic Céline Baron Extreme Ulysses Thay |from = album }}"Rain Over Me" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with bright magenta hair in two small buns with a few strands loose to her face. She wears an indigo choker, a blue transparent raincoat with yellow borders, clean yellow pockets and other yellow zippers, a blue V-cut bra with two indigo stripes below, a pair of dark blue high-waist shorts with a black and golden belt with an indigo border and two indigo stripes connected to her blue socks, which are blue with indigo garters. She also wears yellow heeled boots with indigo laces. She has a yellow outline. Extreme Version The coach is a man is short black hair and sunglasses. He wears a transparent blue and pink jacket, a light blue hoodie, torn black pants, and a pair of pink and red sneakers with white soles and laces. Background Classic The background takes place in a dark city on a rainy night. The buildings glow red at the chorus. During Pitbull s verse, the camera turns left and right and the buildings glow turquoise. When Marc sings again, the camera turns left and the buildings glow green and orange. During the chorus, water explodes as the background rotates. During the bridge, fog comes on the ground while lights in numerous colors appear both on the ground and in the sky behind the background clouds. Extreme Version The background of the Extreme Version resembles a sheet of glass, as raindrops hit and trickle down it throughout the routine. Blurry circular lights flash in various colors and sizes. Sometimes, horizontal streaks of light fly past the screen. At the beginning of the bridge, the colored lights swirl around the dancer to form a purple halo. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your right hand up near your face on your left side. Gold Move 2: Throw your hands up in the air. ROMGM1.png|Gold Move 1 ROMGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game ROMGM2.png|Gold Move 2 ROMGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Extreme Routine: Gold Move 1: Hit the air in front of you while keeping the rest of your body still. Gold Move 2: Jump in the air with your right arm straight above your head, and your left arm and leg out at a 90 degree angle. Rainovermealt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Rainovermealt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Rainovermealt gm 2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Rainovermealt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Girl Squad *Must Just Dance 2020 *Just Dance 2020 Hits Trivia General *''Rain Over Me'' is the sixth song by Pitbull in the series. *“ ” and “bulls**t” are censored. **However, they were not censored in the Game XP build of the game. *The following errors are present in the in-game lyrics: **“They love to get a little nasty, ow” is misinterpreted as “They love to get the middle nasty, ow”. **“Dale muñequita, abre ahí” is misinterpreted as “Dale muñequita, ahora ahí”. *In-game, the track’s third chorus is cut and the final chorus is shortened. *'' '' was referenced by Ubisoft in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyrics were cited: “Voli's the new vodka” and “No broads I like my/women/Sexy classy sassy”.https://www.esrb.org/ratings/36479/Just+Dance+2020/ Classic *The classic routine s coach appears in the background of Skibidi. *Both the classic and extreme routines' coaches appear in the Celebration trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzx5BdEgzxk *The coach appeared on a promotion on the justdance_fr Instagram account. Extreme Version Gallery Game Files Rainoverme cover generic.png|''Rain Over Me'' Rainovermealt cover generic.png|''Rain Over Me'' (Extreme Version) Rainoverme cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Rainovermealt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) RainOverMe 1108.png|Avatar (Classic) Rainoverme gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) RainOverMeALT 1251.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Rainovermealt gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Extreme Version) JD2020 RAIN OVER ME STILL BACKGROUND 1.jpg|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020 RAIN OVER ME STILL BACKGROUND 2.jpg|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020 RAIN OVER ME STILL BACKGROUND 3.jpg|Background 3 (from the fankit) Rainoverme sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Rainoverme sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Rainoverme sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Rainoverme_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Rainovermealt_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme) Promotional Images Rainoverme teaser instagram 1.png|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/ByVsommjde8/ rainoverme teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136346961441939457 Rainoverme justdancefr promo.jpg.png|Promotional image on the justdance_fr Instagram accounthttps://www.instagram.com/p/B2US5dvg8EB/ Rainoverme teaser instagram 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Rainoverme twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1138838369503457280 Rainoverme promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-gen) Rainoverme promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-gen) Rainoverme promo gameplay 3 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-gen) rainoverme promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) rainoverme promo gameplay 2 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) Rainoverme promo gameplay 3 wii.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) rainoverme promo coach 1.png|Promotional coach 1 rainoverme promo coach 2.png|Promotional coach 2 Behind the Scenes RainOverMeBTS.png|Behind the Scenes (Classic) Others Rainoverme thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Rainovermealt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Extreme Version) Rainoverme thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Rainovermealt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Extreme Version) Videos Official Music Video Pitbull - Rain Over Me ft. Marc Anthony (Official Video) Teasers 'Classic' Rain Over Me - Gameplay Teaser (US) Rain Over Me - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Extreme Version' Rain Over Me (Extreme Version) - Gameplat Teaser (US) Rain Over Me (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Classic Rain Over Me - Just Dance 2020 Extreme Version Rain Over Me (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation es:Rain Over Me tr:Rain Over Me Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Eurobeat Category:Songs by Pitbull Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Céline Baron Category:Shortened Songs Category:Spanish Songs Category:Cutscenes Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Solo Males Category:Extreme Songs Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Ulysses Thay